Subaruboshi Kingdom
is the thirty-first episode of Kamen Rider Fourze. This episode features the apparent death of Gentaro Kisaragi. Synopsis After the 39th and 40th Astroswitches are developed, Amanogawa and Subaruboshi High Schools hold a test transfer of some of AGHS's students to SBHS, which causes problems when the Aries Zodiarts makes itself known to the AGHS students... Plot After confirming that the Horoscopes have infiltrated Subaruboshi High, Ryusei learns that the Zodiarts stationed there was actually the AGHS student that he exchanged schools with. As Ryusei learns from Yuki that the student he replaced is named Tatsumori Yamada, Kengo finishes completing the Cosmic Switch with Kamen Rider Fourze unable to use it, though the item is completely functional. After learning that Ryusei's school is in trouble, Gentaro has Ohsugi use his connections to enable the Kamen Rider Club infiltrate Subaruboshi High via a test transfer. Upon arriving, they meet Ryusei's friend Mei Shirakawa as she gives him a copy of Robert A. Heinlein's The Puppet Masters that she claims to have borrowed from him. By then, Gentaro reveals Jiro's state of being to Ryusei's dismay just as they meet Yamada. They head to English class where Yamada intimidates the English teacher, Azusa Seta over her inability to speak the language fluently. Soon after, Ryusei opens the book Mei gave him and finds a warning from her to get out of Subaruboshi High while he still can. Elsewhere, Yuki looks at the school's "space club" only to discover that it is a judo club forced into acting they are interested in space, but they all suddenly collapse for before spilling the beans. She then finds that the Aries Zodiarts is to blame as the others arrive to her aid. The Horoscopes reveals himself to be Yamada while telling them that he will not tolerate them ruining the stability of "his kingdom". Gentaro turns into Kamen Rider Fourze to fight him as they their battle outside, with the Aries Zodiarts defeating the Kamen Rider while revealing his ability to emit an aura that ceases bodily functions and places the victim to sleep, just as Yuki is put under his spell. Upon hearing this, Ryusei sneaks off and becomes Kamen Rider Meteor to confront the Horoscopes and asks if his power can be used for the opposite effect, reawakening those in comas. Once the Aries Zodiarts complies, a satisfied Kamen Rider Meteor takes his leave to, much to Kengo's dismay before he loses consciousness. After learning from Tachibana that the Aries Zodiarts much be defeated and his Switch retrieved, Ryusei is reluctant to do it even if he is assured that the research on the Aries Switch will enable Tachibana to revive Jiro. Later, Gentaro finds himself with Mei and the few Subaruboshi students left awake as he vows to save them from Yamada. Deciding them help him, the students take Gentaro to Yamada's televised review where he is going to place Kengo, Yuki, and Ms. Seta in comas for their inability to act accordingly to his script. Gentaro and Yamada assume their fighting forms as Shun arrives in the Powerdizer to help get everyone to safety. After using the Stamper Switch to catch his foe off guard, Kamen Rider Fourze assumes Magnet States to overwhelm the Aries Zodiarts. But before he can finish the battle, Kamen Rider Meteor Storm arrives and defeats Kamen Rider Fourze, and mortally wounds Gentaro. Appalled by his protege's actions, Tachibana removes Ryusei's access to the Kamen Rider Meteor powers, revealing his identity to those around him. When asked why he has attacked Gentaro, Ryusei reveals that he has made a deal with Yamada so he can revive Jiro. Gentaro admits that he is glad to help Ryusei and see his true self surface at last, right before he succumbs to his injuries and dies. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * : *Club Leader: *Club Member: *Students: , Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Cosmic (attempted), N Magnet **Cross - Launcher **Triangle - Stamper **Square - Hammer, S Magnet *'States Used:' **Base States, Magnet States Climax Episode This episode, along with the next episode, was combined into the director's cut edition, . It was released on DVD and Bluray on October 21, 2012. Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 8, . *First and only time for Fourze using the Stamper Module. *Final time for Fourze using the Hammer Module. *Starting from the beginning up to this episode, Fourze has used all 10 Triangle Astroswitches at least once. *This episode features a one-off gag change to the Previously on show segment at the start of the show. Recapping Ryusei's story, for this episode only, the show name is switched from Kamen Rider Fourze to Kamen Rider Meteor, accompanied by a change in the background music suited to Meteor. *During the events of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max, Gentaro is seen cosplaying as Kamen Rider Stronger. The day this episode aired is also the day that Stronger's actor is reported to have passed away. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Junior Silence, Senior, Useless, Subaruboshi Kingdom and Super Space Sword. DSTD08718-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 8, DVD cover BSTD08718-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 8, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢昴・星・王・国｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢昴・星・王・国｣ Category:Rider Death Episode Category:Kamen Rider Fourze